


50 Sentences: Tom and Cyrus

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [9]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Angst, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character, Family, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Scandal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Tom and Cyrus

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scandal.

  1. **Hell**



All Secret Service agents know Cyrus will reassign them to their own personal hell if his daughter ends up unhappy or, worse, hurt during a visit to the White House, and thus, aside from Hal and, at Hal’s insistence, Tom playing with her, everyone treats her with careful, distant courtesy.

  1. **Freedom**



It suddenly hits Cyrus he can literally say anything to Tom, and no matter how dark or ugly, Tom isn’t going to judge him or use his words against him, and the feelings this realisation bring are overwhelming.

  1. **Sun**



Helen of Troy and Jake Ballard talk of life in the sun, but Tom’s always been more comfortable in the shadows, and once Cyrus truly sees him, Cyrus understands this better than they ever could.

  1. **Market**



He and Charlie run into one another in the store (he’s relatively sure it truly is a coincidence), and Charlie takes one look at the brownies and tear-free shampoo for natural black hair, shakes his head, and declares, “You can’t compare this to you with Command; plain and simple, you are _whipped_.”

  1. **Hair**



“Also, did you miss the coupons saying that, if you buy two bottles of that shampoo, you get the third one free?”

  1. **Speed**



Cyrus is relieved and surprised at the speed Tom finds the missing Ella when she gets lost on White House grounds.

  1. **Confusion**



If Cyrus didn’t know he’d somehow end up revealing the truth behind Harrisburg in the process, he’d call Olivia and say, “I just slept with someone besides Michael, and even beyond my confusion at possibly cheating on the man I’m in a fake marriage with, the man I just slept with is Tom, who killed Jerry, and on top of all this, I never thought of him as a sexual person, but, uh, so, anyways, if you could say or do something to give me a little clarity-”

  1. **Devotion**



“Tom was a good soldier, but with you, he’s truly devoted, and that’s great,” Jake Ballard says, “but if you sic him after me, I’ll make sure the whole world knows some of the terrible things you’ve done, and you can kiss your freedom and political ambitions goodbye.”

  1. **Waves**



In training, Tom both amazed and uneased everyone with his lack of fear when it came to swimming through strong, high waves, but now, he lies with Cyrus, feels waves of feelings crashing through him, and finally understands what the others felt when they were facing strong currents.

  1. **Lightning/Thunder**



Michael holds Ella through the thunderstorm and is grateful Cyrus was at the Grand District Hotel when the storm started rather than out on the road.

  1. **Moon**



Under the moonlight and street lamps, Cyrus finds himself awed by the expression on Tom’s face when Tom looks at him.

  1. **Life**



Cyrus isn’t sure how to explain one killer (him) in Ella’s life is more than enough, and therefore, Tom could never take over Michael’s role.

  1. **Potatoes**



“Hey, so, you and the chief are pretty domestic; think you can tell me how to pick out the best potatoes for some casserole Robin wants to try making?”

  1. **Chocolate**



After helping Charlie find the right potatoes, Tom asks, “Would you happen to know why Ella refuses to eat any chocolate but white?”

  1. **Sickness**



Being gay isn’t a sickness, but Cyrus isn’t sure happily sleeping with a spy who once killed a fifteen-year-old can be classified as anything but sick.

  1. **Star**



In addition to his extensive knowledge of Greek mythology, Tom also has an interest in astronomy and points out various stars and constellations to Cyrus.

  1. **Weakness**



“Careful, Tom, you know better than most how dangerous it can be for people like us to love someone,” Rowan warns.

  1. **Jealousy**



“I need to get home,” Cyrus says, and if it were just Ella, Tom could understand, but he doesn’t understand why keeping the man who once helped set Cyrus up to be blackmailed happy should be a consideration.

  1. **Ears**



Olivia finds out about him and Tom, and demanding to know what exactly he thinks he’s doing and why, says, “I’m all ears, Cy.”

  1. **Melody**



Charlie tells Tom what Charlie never told Cyrus, “The swing definitely helped, but I also sang to the kid to get her to fall asleep.”

  1. **Tears**



James, Michael, and now, Tom have all shed tears due to one Cyrus Rutherford Beene.

  1. **Completion**



Rowan finds himself on the end of Tom’s gun and knows the transfer from loyalty to the republic to love for Cyrus is complete.

  1. **Sex**



Cyrus doesn’t know how to react, and on his knees, Tom finishes removing Cyrus’s belt and says, “If you don’t want this, I’ll stop, but if you do, this is for me and has nothing to do with the work we’re doing.”

  1. **Soft**



Before Cyrus met James, Olivia once made him and Tom switch ties, and he’d wondered at how soft Tom’s face had been.

  1. **Kiss**



Cyrus pulls Tom up for a kiss, and then, says, “I don’t object, but we need to talk, first.”

  1. **Technology**



“You were caught on camera,” Cyrus rages.

  1. **Hands**



Hands going for Cyrus’s tie, Tom says, “You talk first, then.”

  1. **Pain**



Tom had never believed heartbreak was a real thing until he found himself watching Cyrus walk away from him with Michael and Ella.

  1. **Innocence**



“No, of course, I didn’t sing _that_ song,” was Charlie’s offended reply to Tom’s question, followed by, “Come on, give me some credit, I don’t go around traumatising little babies.”

  1. **Taste**



“White chocolate is the sweetest there is, so, it’s probably the taste instead of the colour she’s most focused on,” Charlie tells Tom.

  1. **Sky**



Looking up at the night sky, Tom reflects, if he believed in wishing upon stars, he’d wish for Cyrus to give him another chance.

  1. **Clouds**



“You have clouds in your eyes,” Jake notes and asks, “Want to tell me what Cyrus did to put them there?”

  1. **Name**



After finding out about him being B6-13, Cyrus asks, “Is Tom Larsen your real name?”

  1. **Bonds**



Outside bonds were largely forbidden, and Tom wishes he’d kept to this even after B6-13 fell.

  1. **Fear**



Tom killed civilians only on orders from Command and rarely suggested they be killed, but fear and jealousy propelled him to try to convince Cyrus to let him kill Michael.

  1. **Comfort**



Sensing this, Cyrus held Tom and kissed his forehead.

  1. **Blood**



They both have blood on their hands, and neither minds.

  1. **Home**



Cyrus holding him is the closest feeling of home Tom has ever had.

  1. **Sensual**



If Cyrus had ever given any thought to Special Agent Tom Larsen’s sex life (he truly hadn’t), he would have assumed Tom was methodical but repressed and passionless, and when it comes to the former, he would have been right, but otherwise, he was wrong on all counts.

  1. **Supernova**



James created supernovas within him, and every time, Tom comes closer and closer to doing the same.

  1. **Death**



“Michael’s death isn’t going to change the fact he doesn’t love you,” he’s told.

  1. **Rain**



The rain finally stops, and Michael wonders if Cyrus will come home or stay the night at the Grand District Hotel.

  1. **Gift**



When Cyrus and James marry, Cyrus’s favourite wedding gift comes without a tag or note.

  1. **Smile**



There are times, Fitz reflects, it seems Tom Larsen can’t help but smile when Cyrus is around.

  1. **Telephone**



It would be easier to do my job if you didn’t call to complain about how badly I’m doing it, an exasperated Tom thinks.

  1. **Wind**



It’s a windy day, and Cyrus Beene absently reaches out to straighten Agent Larsen’s wrinkled coat and crooked tie.

  1. **Happiness**



Even as he was breaking up with Tom, some part of Cyrus knew he was possibly destroying all the happiness they’d both found in one another.

  1. **Touch**



Tom wants to ask if Cyrus touches Michael, too, but it’s not his place.

  1. **Heaven**



In the end, Cyrus can’t be responsible for prematurely sending another of Ella’s daddies to heaven, and so, he resolves to do whatever he needs to do in order to work things out with Michael.

  1. **Forever**



“This can’t be forever,” Cyrus had told him, and Tom wishes he’d taken the words to heart more than he did; maybe, if he had, this wouldn’t hurt so badly.


End file.
